


Don't Punish Me

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna isn't playing games... so neither do you.





	Don't Punish Me

\- “Don’t make me take you home and punish you.”  
\- Shayna looks almost annoyed  
\- Enough so that you wonder why you want to test her  
\- “Well, what if I behave? What do I get then?”  
\- You speak softly  
\- Smile slightly  
\- She looks at you with pure annoyance now  
\- “You get to sleep without having a sore ass...”  
\- You almost laugh  
\- Almost  
\- She looks angry though  
\- You settle for kissing her softly  
\- “Alright, I’ll behave...”  
\- You pause then add  
\- “Only for you though.”  
\- Shayna smirks  
\- She knows what you want from her  
\- You just never quite dare to push her  
\- You’ve always been a little afraid you’ll lose her  
\- “What about Ronda?”  
\- “Ronda isn’t my girl... is she?”  
\- You smirk  
\- Tilt your head a little  
\- “Besides, I prefer you...”  
\- Shayna grins then  
\- Smirking over your shoulder at Ronda  
\- “And this is why she’s mine...”  
\- She sounds smug  
\- Kisses your cheek  
\- “Good girl...”  
\- She leads you away even as Ronda glares at you  
\- You smirk and shrug  
\- “Sorry, Shayna’s just sexier than you...”


End file.
